Sunday
by arrowsandangels
Summary: After meeting in the laundromat on Friday, Beth is feeling a little frustrated that Daryl hasn't called. That's about to change. It's helpful to read 'The Third Friday Night' first, but not necessary. Rated M for language. AU, no zombies.


**Just a little something to start the weekend. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunday morning, Beth couldn't seem to pull herself out of bed. It was now going on two days, three if she counted today, since she had met laundromat Daryl. After stalking him for two weeks, then practically knocking him into a dryer trying to retrieve her panties from… Well, it didn't matter. He had been so nice, as nice as he was hot. And he was all kinds of badass hot. He'd taken her to Granny's Café for coffee and pancakes. Not caring that she had insisted on driving herself, because she didn't really know him. At all.

They had talked about the Avengers. _So much for Chris Hemsworth, Daryl._ Hugging herself, a half smile playing on her face. _Mr. Leather and Smoke._ Grunting, when her cat Tatters jumped on her chest. Reminding her that she hadn't eaten yet. And that it was time to end this lying around in bed pouting nonsense. Just because she'd had a great time with Mr. Leather and Smoke comparing the various Avenger powers. Both of them agreeing that the Hulk was the lamest superhero ever. Well, except for Ant-Man maybe. But... He hadn't put his number in her phone. Or asked for her number. Or even said see you next week at the laundromat. _I am an idiot_.

Padding out into her tiny kitchen, Beth opened a can of wet food for Tatters. Leaning back against the old Formica counter, she watched Tatters dig into her breakfast. Thinking about their date _. If that's what that was. Lived here his whole life. Not really in town. What does that mean, not really in town? Not that it matters_. Setting a cup of two-day-old coffee in the microwave, Beth scooped up her phone. Which still did not have his number in it. He still hadn't called. Still hadn't asked for her number. _Why am I still thinking about him, clearly he's not interested in me. We did laugh a lot. Even his smile... It wasn't a date. All we did was get pancakes. But he did insist on paying. And following me home to make sure I got in okay. Because it was so late. And it was dark. Even carried my baskets upstairs. Yeah, it was a date. Why didn't I ask him in. He just dropped the basket inside the door. Then stood there. Said see ya later. Later when. Errr. Didn't even kiss me. Probably because I didn't ask him in._

"Ugh. Tatters, I really blew it this time. Now I have to move or find a new laundromat. No, move. He knows where I live. Move, then find a new laundromat." Opening the cabinet door, she grabbed the peanut butter and checked her calendar. _I can focus on work, think about those hotties. That will get my mind off of him._

Holding a half a peanut butter covered bagel with her teeth, hand wrapped around her coffee cup, she shuffled to the small living room. Reaching behind the sofa, she pulled out a tri-fold board. Propping it open on the sofa, she bit into her bagel. Holding it in one hand, she flipped open both sides of the board. Revealing pictures of a shirtless man with spiky dirty blonde hair. A woman with perfect teeth, long wavy auburn hair wearing a tight, red dress with thigh-high slit. Smaller pictures of men and women, all equally hot, arranged in clusters. An assortment of houses and business scenes, inside and out. And a sleek red Porsche. Staring at the board for a moment, she let her fingers run over the picture of the shirtless man. _You were much hotter last week_.

Sitting at her small table, the laptop adjusted so she could see the pictures on the tri-fold board. Beth rubbed at her eyes. _Should at least brush my teeth. Ehh, who cares. No one knows if I don't brush when I'm working. Now what are their names? Aiden and Ella. Right_. Idly pushing Tatters off her keyboard and out of the way. Taking a too big bite of her bagel, she began skimming the novel she was working on. Checking the notes in her folder. Sex scene number three. _Alright, from the back. Against the door._ Her fingers poised over the keys on her laptop. _I seriously need to… Get some if I'm going to keep writing these._ _Zach certainly wasn't any help. But, Mr. Leather and Smoke. Stop. He isn't interested. Maybe he's gay. No, he's the one who suggested Granny's. I need a better life. I need a life. A love life. Umm, he smelled good._ Her head dropping down to rest on the keyboard for a moment. That's it. I have a scene to finish.

Biting into her lower lip, she started typing. Start with a core burning with desire. Fingers scrabbling for purchase. Twisting nipples. Tongues fighting for dominance. Wait, from the back so let's make that nipping and kissing down her neck. I need a… Hero who isn't a blonde. But, I'll take… A weeping cock. Cupped her mound. Sopping pussy. Thrust inside, filling her. A punishing pace. Back arching. The classic, let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. And, his hand tightening around her throat. Everybody loves that right now. Throwing her head back. You gonna cum for me, babe. Then, big finish. Orgasm rocked her whole body. Making her toes curl. That's it, just need to pretty it up, and get it in the right order.

Leaning back in her chair, Beth studied the notes she had made. _Bet Mr. Leather could make my toes curl. Well, it doesn't matter. After I move, I'll never see him again_.

For the next seven hours, Beth sat at her little table in the ratty tee shirt she had slept in, tinkering with sex scene number three of her latest erotic novel. Trying to concentrate on the picture of the dirty blonde, with the tight, smooth planes of muscles in his stomach. But she kept seeing longish dark hair, an adorable mole above perfect lips, arms with rippling muscles which she could almost feel wrapping around her and…

 _That's it, I'm done with boohoo billionaires. Maybe I'll start an MC series. Men with leather cuts and tattoos. And shoulders that stretch to Montana. Worn jeans that hang low on narrow hips. Piercing ice blue eyes. And a blonde heroine. Who isn't busting out of her clothes._ Feeling herself start to overheat, Beth pushed back her chair. Stomping past the sofa, she ignored her tri-fold board. On her way to the kitchen. Gulping down a glass of ice water, pressing a second sweaty glass to her cheek. _It's so hot in here. I need… A life, a love life. My inspiration board has a better love life than I do._

Glancing at the clock on the stove, it was almost 6 pm. A whole day working, I'm not even dressed. I should go outside and get some sunshine while I still can. Inhaling a deep breath, she forced herself into the shower. Which made her feel marginally better. Brushing her teeth, she resolved to pick up some carryout.

Throwing on a thin tank and saggy, worn out pants that were super comfy. Sliding her feet in her girl power flip-flops, she pulled on a sweatshirt, and not bothering to zip it, headed out. _I think I'll walk._ _Do me good to stretch my muscles. Clear my head a little bit so I stop thinking about…_

Charging down the outside stairs of her little apartment, she rounded the corner slamming into Mr. Leather and Smoke. "Hey." His hand shooting out to grab her upper arm, preventing her from falling over.

One flip-flop flying from her foot, her mouth falling open, Beth scrambled to regain her balance. Stepping back, she skimmed her hands down over her sweatshirt. _Shoot, no bra_. Grabbing the edges, she pulled it around herself. "Yeah. Hey yourself." Shaking her head, and blowing up out of her mouth, she tried to dislodge a strand of hair that was now plastered to her forehead. Without letting go of the sweatshirt. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at him. "What brings you…" _Don't call, just show up. On Sunday._

Watching him shrug, Beth noticed the large brown paper bag he was holding. "I was getting' some Chinese. Saw they had Avengers, Age of Ultron in the Red Box outside. Thought maybe…"

 _He does like me. Eeehhh_. "Sounds great." _Oh my gosh, he smells sooo good_. Her arms relaxing, the sweatshirt started gapping open. Just a bit. But it was okay because Mr. Leather and Smoke fell in beside her. Following her up the stairs to her little apartment.

Tripping back up the stairs, one hand hugging the rail so she wouldn't fall. Beth was back outside her door in minutes. Fingers trembling, biting down on her lower lip, trying not to drop her key. Acutely aware of Daryl standing just behind her, with a movie and Chinese _and those arms_. The door suddenly swinging open in front of her.

Turning to the side, she forced a wide, toothy, not cute at all, grin. "Come on in and…" _Oh, oh, oh_. Spotting the forgotten tri-fold board, she sprinted, as fast as she could sprint in flip flops, across her small living room. Slipping on the hardwood floor, she landed on her knee on the sofa. Hooking the corner of the board with one hand, she shoved it over the back. Clutching the arm of the sofa, she flipped around to sit down. Swallowing she repasted on her smile. _Not ready to share that yet._

From the doorway, Daryl stretched his neck. His eyes narrowing, like he was trying to see what she doing. "Everything okay? You sure you…"

Using her fingers to comb back her still damp hair. "Yeah, yeah. Everything is…. Good, just yeah, come on in." _I must look like a wreck. My hair's going to go full-on frizz. And he's…_ With a quiet growl, Tatters slunk in from the bedroom. Jumping up on the back of the sofa. Batting at a corner of the tri-fold board that was still sticking up.

Nodding, Daryl took a smallish step inside. Still holding the large paper bag. "Alright."

Pushing off from the sofa, trying to glance over her shoulder to make sure her inspiration board was out of sight. "Here, let me…" Reaching to help him with the bag. Which, of course, he wouldn't let her, but he did follow her into her small kitchen. Setting the bag on the counter. The smell of Chinese food almost overpowering his smoky smell, almost. Standing side by side at the counter, Beth felt her cheeks warming at his closeness. Breathing him in, she found herself juggling the plates she had pulled from the cupboard, barely managing to hang on to them

"I was gonna call, but I lost my phone."

 _He lost his phone. Means he did get my number. Eeehhh_. "What. Oh, that's…" Her mouth dropping open a little, as he pulled box after box of food out of the bag. "How much…"

"Got some egg foo young, pepper steak, sesame chicken, fried rice, chicken lo mein, egg rolls, and wonton soup. Figured there would be something here ya like."

Eyes wide, her mouth forming an 'O' as she looked back up at him. "I like it all." _I did not just say that._

Loading their plates, with a little of everything, they started walking back towards the small living room. Passing her little table, where her laptop was sitting. Open. The chapter she had been working on still up on the screen. Daryl moved closer to her open laptop. Chin dipping, "Said ya work from home. Is that…"

Discovering her own superpower, Beth vaulted across the table. Shoving her laptop closed. Just in time. "Yes, I… I'm a writer."

"So what do you write?"

"I write..." _Hot, dirty stories about beautiful people having amazing sex_. "Fiction."

"Like mysteries or…"

"Yes." Her tongue poking out, to swipe along her lower lip. "Yes, that's it. Mysteries. You know, suspense and spy… Stuff."

"Can I…"

"No. Um… I'm a little superstitious about people reading what I'm working on before it's finished." _Kill me now._

"Uh huh." Not looking like he believed her, probably because she was lying, he made his way to the sofa. Beth left her plate on the small side table, to pop in the movie. Before trying to get comfortable on the sofa. Over aware of his presence next to her. She could barely taste her food. A bead of sweat making its way down the side of her face. The heavy sweatshirt now too hot. _Should take this off but I don't have a bra on. And this tank is… Shoot. I may have small boobs, but they're still boobs. And my nips seem to be at full attention just sitting here next to him. I wonder if that really happens to a man's dick when…_ Her shoulders rubbing against the inside of her sweatshirt, she might have moaned a little. _Wonder if Mr. Leather and Smoke…_

His eyes narrowing again, scrutinized her. "What?"

"I'm just a little warm." _I may melt, I'm so hot. And it's not this sweatshirt_. Swallowing to keep from panting, again. "Did you get any fortune cookies?"

With a little smile, he tossed her one. "Here, but we gotta open them at the same time. For luck." Peeling back the cellophane wrappers, they both cracked into them. Pulling out the little slips of paper. "You first."

Beth felt her cheeks warm. _He's going to think I made this up._ "It says: You will soon get unexpected kisses in unexpected places."

"Funny, mine says: You are exactly where you are supposed to be."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. And if you did please leave a note in the box.**  
 **xoxo**

 **And take a minute to check out my Sunday board on Pinterest.**


End file.
